


Future on Lock

by RenkonNairu



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Day 1, Established Relationship, Future, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Tim/Kon Week, Tim/Kon Week 2020, Time Travel, Under Lock and key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: Over the years, Kon's become used to hearing concerning sounds drifting through the insulated walls of Tim’s lab.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: TimKon Week





	Future on Lock

Over the years, Kon became used to hearing concerning sounds drifting through the insulated walls of Tim’s lab. 

When they first moved in together, it took him by surprise and the demi-kryptonian might have burst in on his then-boyfriend more than once. By the time they got married, he was used to it and –tried- to leave well enough alone. They weren’t dumb teenagers anymore and Tim knew what he was doing. 

Usually, the concerning sounds were in the genre of explosions, electronic sizzling, the pop-hiss of a gas canister breaking, and copious amounts of Tim cursing –in multiple languages. 

But it was very rarely –never- the sounds of other people shouting! 

Sounding young. In their teens. Shouting to be let out. Scratching at the door. Banging on the walls as if trying to break through (they wouldn’t be able to, Tim’s lab doubled as a panic room, Bruce had personally overseen the construction to make sure not even a kryptonian could ever beak through). 

Deeply concerned, Kon made his way to the lab. 

Tim wasn’t exactly in the habit of kidnapping and detaining people, and even if he were, he would not bring then back to the home lab. To the home that they shared! 

He was just coming out of the lab when Kon arrived, quickly slamming the door shut behind him and locking it. 

“What’s going on…?” Kon asked, unsure if he even wanted to know what his husband was doing. Except, he did need to know what was going on in his own house. “Do you have… kids in there?”

“No.” Tim assured him. “Well, technically, yes.” A pause. “It’s us. You and me, from the past. You remember back when we were with the Titans and accidentally time traveled?”

Kon remembered several times, actually. That happened more often than one would expect. Even for a group of superheroes. “Could you be more specific?”

“Anyway, I need to keep them under lock and key so they don’t learn too much about their future.” Tim continued as if his husband hadn’t spoken. “You were still in the closet back then and I was just all kinds of a hot mess. Learning that we’re married now could scare both of us off and erase the present we have together now.” Then he shrugged. “Or it’ll create a paradox and break the universe again.”

A statement like that should fill an average person with concern, possibly even fear. But Kon and Tim had been through too many time travel shenanigans already, and so all Kon felt was… tired. “What do you need me to do?”

“Just… keep them from getting out and learning too much.” Tim pleaded. “I’m going out to get fifteen pizzas, a 24 pack of Zesti, and ten gallons of coffee.”

They were both so unhealthy back then. 

Tim left. 

“What am I supposed to do if they- we get out?” Kon asked. “Tim? What if past-we get out?”

But Tim was already gone. 

…

END


End file.
